


Max wasn't stupid.

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Will Byers, M/M, Oblivious Mike Wheeler, Oblivious Will Byers, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: Max, who has watched Will and Mike pine endlessly and neither making a first move, puts setting the boys up into her own hands.





	Max wasn't stupid.

Max wasn’t stupid.

She was a lot of things. A redhead. A fifteen year old. A boss ass bitch. But she wasn’t stupid. Or dumb. Or Stupid. She did know two boys who were. 

William Noah Byers and Michael Finn Wheeler.

Max had nothing against the two, in fact, they were two of her closest friends. Will was sweet and soft and kind, and sometimes she just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket with milk and cookies. Will was also insanely strong, and brave. He kind of reminded her of Neville Longbottom. Mike, well Max and him didn’t really get along at first, but it developed from a rocky friendship to a beloved one. Mike was salty and cool, and loyal. He also took no shit, and was a big nerd.   
So yeah, they were awesome. But also really, really stupid. 

Max knew the two had to have been pining for each other for at the very least, two years. The moment she moved to Hawkins with her stepdad, mom, and Billy, she could tell there was something going on between the two. A skinny love. Where two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it. Yet they show it anyway.

For two, long, exasperating, dragged on years. But then again, that’s just how long Max had known the Mike and Will. The pair had met in pre-school, so who knows when the crushes developed. The two boys were whipped, and they couldn’t see a mutual opposite. Stupid. Max wanted them to come together on their own terms, but oh. Come on. It was taking too long, and they would never do anything. It’s time for an intervention. 

Max, like a mastermind, had this all planned out. It was December 7, not too close to Christmas, but close enough that Christmas decorations could be hung up, however a bit too soon to give away Christmas presents.

The party were all at Max’s house, helping put up red and green banners, and livening the place up. The Hargrove-Mayfield family was boring, and iffy, but the one thing they always let her do was put up Christmas decorations. Granted it was normally a family tradition, but the party was her family.

“Hey Max, where’s your tinsel?” Dustin asks, over near the fake tree they set up minutes ago, opening up the ornament boxes that had to have been put away for years. Dust was crawling all over it. Mike and Will were still opening up the end flaps of the Christmas tree, and Elle and Lucas were wrapping Christmas lights around the tree. 

“I don’t know, let me check upstairs. Will, can you check in the box on my dad’s desk downstairs?” Max asked. Will nodded and wandered down the stairs. Max looked up at Dustin, and he winked, she winked back, and she ran up the stairs. Both Dustin and Max knew that the tinsel was in the box at Dustin’s feet. 

She scrambled towards her room, bursting her door open. Laid on her bed was a huge black hockey stick Billy used to own but got tired of, and he gave it to her for her birthday. Max didn’t even play hockey. She didn’t plan to anytime soon. 

Max grabbed it and ran back down the stairs. Thanks Billy. Will was at the bottom of the stairs, on his way up from the basement  
.  
“Sorry Max, it wasn’t in the box. Did you manage to find it?” Will said, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Max’s hands to find a hockey stick but no tinsel. 

“No, rats. Whatever.” Max shrugged. “But, hey, I found this uh- hockey stick, think of it as an early Christmas present. I’m giving another gift to whoever’s my Secret Santa, but you know tis the Season and all that.” 

Max shoved the hockey stick in his hand, before Will could respond. She walked over to Lucas who eyed the conversation with a bright beam on his face. Max passed by him and gave him a high-five. Dustin bent down to grab something from the decoration box, and tossed it over to Max, who caught it without looking.  
Will walked over to Mike, as expected, the hockey stick’s front facing behind him as he held it to his side as he walked. The stick was far too big from him, and near towering over him from the back. Max ran over to Will, and tied her hand’s holding to the stick front. It was mistletoe.

“Hey, uh, Will?” Dustin said, breaking the conversation between Mike and Will. “Why don’t you show Mike what you got there?”

The party looked at Mike and Will, Will whirling the stick to Mike, oblivious to what was on top of him. Mike blushed furiously, his crimson cheeks giving away what little calm cover he attempted to pull.

“Are you sure Will?” Mike asked. Will caught up in the daze of how pretty Mike’s blush was, nodded inattentively. Mike cupped the side of Will’s cheek, and leaned in slowly, having to bend down to meet Will’s lips. 

Yes. Yes. Yes.

The party cheered when the two lips met, Will’s thin soft ones to meet Mike’s chapped but still gentle ones. Mike pulled away slowly, Will still looking a bit confused, but dropping the hockey stick to wrap his arms around Mike’s neck to pull him down again, leg curling up behind him. Their lips moved in carousel turns, and once it got deeper, the party looked away.   
Lucas high-fived Dustin. Max high-fived Elle. Thanks, Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this at my tumblr @janeelevenelle.


End file.
